The Love That Jaq Built
by HanajimaFB
Summary: Based off of Disney's Cinderella, but I'm using MY original version of human!Jaq. Jaq is turned into a human and enters a world where he may have a shot at winning Cinderella's love. Human!Jaq/Cinderella.


Jaq couldn't sleep, again. The little mouse was propped up against the stone window sill, staring at the moon. It had been almost a year since Cinderella was made a princess. At first, everyone was excited that she finally left her miserable life and got the chance to start anew. Her horrible step family was jailed for purposely disrupting the business of the kingdom as well as for the crimes of abusing poor Cinderella. The animals decided that they would follow Cinderella to the castle and that everything would be happy, forever. Little did they know, or understand, that the princess was one busy individual. None of the animals were allowed to visit the bedchamber of the crowned prince and princess, so the birds were not able to join her in song each morning, as they used to. The mice, if they were spotted by any of the royal staff, were shooed away. Most of the time they spent in the castle was literally in the walls. It was rare that any of them could see Cinderella. Her royal schedule took her to and fro, sometimes she wouldn't return home for weeks at a time. Jaq was clever enough to get himself and Gus caught by Cinderella herself. She still cared about her little friends and thus kept them as pets instead of disposing them into the streets. Jaq tried to gather the rest of the group, but many of the mice and birds moved on. It was just him and his best friend Gus left and even they had a hard time seeing the princess.

Gus slept soundlessly in the royal cage, curled up in a pile of hay and soft bark. Jaq hated being confined, so he eventually figured out how to open the cage door and was free to roam the palace. He wasn't stupid enough to get caught, of course. It was Gus he was more worried about. The plump mouse was still his happy, naive self, despite what all had happened. He would say things like "Cinderelly's got important stuff to do, but she still loves us!" or "If we're safe, then Cinderelly's safe too! Isn't that good?" Jaq didn't share the same positive outlook that his friend did. Over time, he noticed that he had become more bitter and bitter. He sighed to himself and slouched against the rocky wall behind him. It took him a long time to admit it, but he was still in love with Cinderella. It was a stupid thing to say; a small measly mouse in love with a human. He didn't want to believe it himself, but she had a heart of gold and gift with song that he couldn't help but want to be around her. It would also explain his extreme jealously he had against the prince.

"Jaq Jaq can keep Cinderelly happy too," he mumbled to himself. "If Jaq Jaq could be human…" Even if he were to be human, he had a hard time imagining that he could compete against the prince. The mouse closed his eyes for a moment, casting the idiotic idea aside. A tiny, unfamiliar giggle startled him, his eyes flying open. Sitting before him was a grey, female mouse, dressed in strange silver robes. The moonlight cast the illusion that she was glowing. Jaq gasped and scrambled to his feet, his eyes locked on the newcomer. "Wh-who are you?!" he shouted, almost waking up Gus. The grey mouse giggled once more and stood to her feet. She gave him a small curtsy and said "You don't recognize me? Why, I'm your fairy godmouse." Jaq blinked at her, unable to believe that he would have a godmouse.

"What?" was all he could say. The only fairy anything he ever saw was Cinderella's godmother. And even then he had a hard time believing. His godmouse rolled her eyes and pulled out a thin silver wand from her sleeve. "You know, magic, sparkles, all of that?" she said, waving her wand around. The tip let out a glittery trail whenever it moved. "I'm here to help you Jaq. I'm here to give you a chance to be human."

Jaq was silent for a moment, trying to process all that she said. A chance to be human? _'This has to be some sort of trick,' _he thought. The magical mouse continued, "I know about how deeply you care for Cinderella. And I think everyone should have a chance at a happy ending. I could take you to a world before she meets the prince, in a world where you are human. Would you like that?" Jaq slowly nodded, although he was upset that she knew about his secret. "Good!" she exclaimed, clapping her little paws together. "Now, here's the deal. If you can get Cinderella to love you within a year, you can stay in that world forever! But, if Cinderella chooses another, well, then you're coming back into this one." The godmouse lifted her wand about his head. "Ready?"

"Wait, what about Gus?" he asked, looking over to his slumbering companion.

"Oh, no worries. You'll see him there too. Trust me, I think you're going to like this new world," she smiled kindly at him. "And I almost forgot! I want you to promise me something." Jaq leaned in to hear what else she had to say. "You need to promise me," she started, looking deeply into his eyes. "Promise me that you will trust your instincts. Okay? Can you do that?" The brown mouse gulped softly and nodded. She smiled brightly again and waved her wand enthusiastically.

"Here we go! Bibbity!"

Jaq squeezed his eyes shut, unsure of what to expect.

"Bobbity!"

He held his breath.

"Boo!"

* * *

"_A dream is a wish your heart makes…when you're fast asleep…."_

Jaq groggily opened his eyes and blinked into the morning sun. It felt as though he had been sleeping for ages. He let out a long yawn and stretched his limbs, feeling old sheets shift underneath him. Sitting up, he turned to check on his tail to see if he had to untangle it again. It was always a pain to undo a knotted tail every morning. To his horror, however, he couldn't find his tail. His drowsiness vanished in an instant as he franticly pawed through his bedsheets. That's when he noticed that he now had hands. Human hands. Jaq let out a gasp and stood to his feet, staring at his outstretched hands and arms. His fur was missing as well. Instead, his skin was rough and tanned. Scanning the room, Jaq scrambled to the nearest mirror. Gripping the reflective glass tightly between his newly discover hands, he stared at what was staring back at him.

_'Is this…me?'_ Jaq carefully touched his face. His whisker and snout were replaced by a human nose and light stubble. His face was furless and tanned like the rest of his body. His floppy ears were much smaller and pressed against his head. His fingers grazed against his cheekbones and his square jawline. His lips were thin and slightly cracked. The only feature he kept from his previous, mousey life was his deep brown eyes. He ran his fingers through his messy auburn hair in disbelief. He really was human now.

A/N: Welp, hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Please let me know what you think! :D


End file.
